LS days,LS nights
by yinyang754
Summary: 'A new life,a chance to start over.' That's what dad said when we moved to Los Santos.well,he was somewhat right. it's not exactly what i imagined it to be like.
1. Chapter 1:We're we ever normal?

De Santa Residence, 2/1/13, 4:15 am, Carly's p.o.v

'That damn game!' I say sleepily. Fourth...fourth fucking night that i've gone with no sleep and i'm fucking fed up with it! I shouldn't be thinking about murdering Jimmy but i can't help...christ, this Deludemol is really screwing with my mind.

I don't even cuss that much!

I guess that i do take after dad more than i thought!

I haven't slept since the night that my mom...no...since that plastic filled whore, no, slut, no...damn it! How in the ever loving fuck did me or my siblings end up with her as a mother?! She can't be trusted to take care of herself or a pet rock, let alone children!

Then again, i'm not really a child anymore! I stopped being a child when i witnessed the botched bank job in North Yankton!

It's never easy when you find out at a young age what your parents did for a living. Dad was a bank robber, mom was a stripper and...

Yikes, was it always like this?!

Have our lives ever been normal or does that even exist?!

Flashback (1/28/13, Del Perro Pier, third person perspective)

Carly watched the waves crash against the shore, shivering from the unusually cold weather. It was daylight when she came here but couldn't bring herself to leave. In some ways, she's not the perfect child but what right did her own mother have to call her a mistake?!

'You look like hell, sugar.' Johnny says, taking his leather jacket off and puts it on the shivering girl. They've known eachother for almost two years, they've been able to trust eachother with anything but could she really tell him how crazy her mother is without feeling like she drove her to it?!

'You always know where to find me, Johnny.' Carly says, her brown blonde hair blowing in the breeze as she glances at the older man who had become like family to her, her bluish violet eyes red from crying.

'You always come here when your family's driving you crazy.' Johnny says, noticing Carly's bandaged left hand and some of her fingers. 'Did one of them hurt you?' He asks, brushing his hand against her shoulder.

In his mind, he was already planning on killing whoever did this to her!

'No...i got into a fight at school...and caused the science lab to explode. My mom...sorry...Amanda found out and went ballistic.' Carly says, her voice colder than the weather. Johnny pulled her into his arms and cradles her close to him, brushing his hand against her hair in an attempt to comfort her.

They have eachother as friends and that's all they'll ever need.


	2. Chapter 2:Too much to handle

'Oh but you never yell at your favorite child when she's out all night!' That familiar shrieking voice yells, snapping me awake. I look over at the alarm clock, seeing that it was almost eleven in the morning and realize that i was tucked into my bed when i remember that earlier, i had kicked the covers off.

Dad worries about me too much, ever since i was 8 and went sleepwalking one night.

It didn't take long for a knock at the door to interrupt my thoughts and i tell whoever it is to come in. 'You bust Tracey again?' I say, catching dad off guard with my voice.

It sounded rough, like his when he doesn't get enough sleep. Another thing about being just like him is that i picked up on his tendencies when i was too young to know better.

'Yeah. I'm getting too old for this.' Dad says, gently tugging on a lock of my messy curls. 'Quit it.' I say, playfully swatting dad's hand away, a soft laugh escaping from my mouth.

First time in five days that he's heard me laugh.

He's missed it, i can tell from the look on his face.

'Your mom didn't mean what she said, baby girl. Just like when she said that she wanted you out of the house after that robbery.' He says, a concerned look on his face when i bite on one of my lips.

I haven't done that for who knows how long. Old habits die hard and they were his habits passed on to me.

Switch to Tracey's perspective

How can daddy do this?! Why is it when _she_ admits what she's done, he's not angry anymore?! There was a time when i was his little angel before Jimmy and the little pyromaniac were born!

It's siblings like them that make me wish that i was an only child!

Meanwhile (Tyler's p.o.v, trailer in Stab City)

'Hey, sugar. What are you doing here?' I say after opening the door and finding Ashley standing outside. I'm surprised that she managed to tear herself away from Trevor and come back to the campground.

'Have you seen Johnny? I can't remember when he left or where he ran off to.' Ashley says, running her fingers through her hair.

Maybe i should tell her about Carly but Ash has a tendency to overreact to the smallest things in life. 'I don't know where he is because i didn't ask him! He left before i woke up Ashley and he's a grown man! He can take care of himself!' I say before slamming the door in her face.

That probably wasn't the best time to be that harsh with her but she shouldn't have got herself involved with Trevor Philips of all people!


	3. Chapter 3: Denial

'Maybe i've shouldn't have said that to her...no, she's the one overreacting! My mom said the same thing to me and i didn't react like that...i'll see you at the tennis club.' Amanda says before hanging up and pouring a glass of wine.

It's 5:00 somewhere, she reasoned and drinks it, behaving like she usually does when something that one of the kids or Michael does to piss her off!

The anti anxiety meds would kick in soon, she told herself.

Everything will go back to normal...yeah, when hell freezes over!

Denial is stronger than alcohol and meds combined but Amanda didn't care!

She had already convinced herself that she was justified in saying that she didn't want another child after her older kids were born!

She was just ignoring the fact that she had turned into her own mom...when she used to be like her dad.

Maybe that's why she resented Carly so much because unlike her, Carly refused to change who she is because nothing was wrong with it.

Meanwhile (Ashley's p.o.v)

I knew from the second that Johnny brought those kids to the clubhouse that the youngest one would try to take him away from me!

Yeah, i haven't been a faithful girlfriend but i still love him and i never meant to break his heart! If i had never slept with Billy all those years ago, Johnny and i would still be together today.

Maybe i'm lying to myself.

Maybe Johnny and i were never right for eachother.


	4. Chapter 4:Taking control

24/7 Convenience store on innocence boulevard ( Carly's p.o.v, 3:15pm)

'Are you deaf, little girl?! On the ground, now!' The guy threatening me with the gun yells. I picked the wrong time to get out of the house and away from Tracey's crying. Now some wannabe robber wants to threaten me with a gun because he thinks that he can do whatever the hell he wants?!

Hell No! No more being pushed around!

I charge at him, knocking him onto the floor and hitting him over and over again and scaring the hell out of the cashier!

He pushes me off, a drawback of me being half his size but i pull my switchblade and stab him twice in the leg, making him scream and fall to the ground, crying like a little bitch! Yeah, well you're in the wrong line of work jackass if you think that you can push everyone around and not take your punishment like a man!

'Amateur.' I say before yanking my knife out of his leg, making him scream before i take off. I don't care if the cashier calls the cops! I've had enough of the idiots in this town! I don't know what was going through my dad's head when he decided to move us all to Los Santos!

Unknown p.o.v (4:05pm)

'Easy there, street soldier.' I hear someone say and look up, seeing the lanky dude. Oh man, just who the hell did i piss off?! I feel like i got attacked by a wild animal! The last time that happened to me, i was waking up in the hospital in San Fierro with a broken leg, a broken arm and a severe concussion!

Lamar! I think that's his name...then it hits me!

The kid at the 24/7 and her damn knife! Either i picked the wrong person to piss off or someone else pissed her off! 'Man...she really did a hell of a lot of damage.' I say after standing up and seeing my bruised and bleeding body in the mirror. Lamar tries to get me to lie back down but all i want to do is find her!

' I'm ok. I just need to kill a bitch, that's all!' I say as i grab my gun! For a tiny thing, she can do some damage! I only saw her for a few seconds before she beat the hell out of me and left me for dead! Whoever burned her hand should watch their back!

' Not right now. Gerald did some research and found out that the little girl is associated with the Lost MC. They're doing a drug deal in the LS River later. You can get her there but watch out for Klebitz! He's a crazy ass son of a bitch!' Lamar says. Great, not only did i get my ass kicked by a little girl but she's connected to one of the most dangerous biker gangs in the nation?!

Screw it! I don't care if this chick is connected to the bikers or close to Johnny!

She's in over her head and picked the wrong person to take her aggression out on!


	5. Chapter 5: She's just a kid

Johnny's p.o.v(4:30pm, apartment in Little Seoul)

Cold, raining and miserable.

LS is starting to remind me of Alderney.

Not all of my past life was bad. Hell, i was a wiseass back then but it kept things interesting and kept me from going crazy!

Carly's a wiseass sometimes but she's a lot different than i was at that age.

'Speak of the devil...hey, Terry. Did you forget something?' I say before opening the door, finding a shivering scrawny kid instead of one of my oldest friends.

'What in hell's name happened to you?!' I say, pulling Carly into the room and closing the door behind us.

'A robbery at the convenience store went bad...i nearly beat the guy to death.' Carly says, pulling her soaked leather jacket off and sets it on the chair nearby. I pull her into my arms, holding her close to me.

Unknown p.o.v (Across the street in an abandoned building)

'You were right, she went straight to Klebitz. She can't be that old, maybe 16 at the oldest...i'm not trying to laugh, i just find it hard to believe that a girl that tiny beat the hell out of you!' I say, hanging up when he starts cussing at me.

Of course, if the Lost MC is recruiting teenagers, it's going to make it harder to kill her now.


	6. Chapter 6:It can't be

Lester's p.o.v (5:15pm, house in Murrietta Heights)

'What? Now i know who she is.' My unpredictable associate says after i pull up the LSPD records database, finding only one match. I didn't think that it was possible but there she is!

Carly De Santa A.K.A Carly Townley!

Arrested on September 24th 2011 for Assault, Destruction of public property and Drunk and disorderly conduct.

'Townley...Michael Townley's daughter lives in LS now?! You said that the old man was killed in North Yankton during a bank robbery!' He yells. I don't know what to say to him. How often does someone that you thought was dead turn up alive and well and living in the same damn city?!

'He is dead! At least i thought he was!' I say before the guy storms out. I take the information that i printed up and put every page through the shredder, unable to ignore the truth any longer!

It can't be right...if Michael and his family are alive, who's buried in the cemetery in North Yankton?!

Switch to Unknown p.o.v

I thought that i just had the Lost MC to worry about but finding out that this kid is the daughter of a notorious stick up man who's supposedly been dead for almost a decade?! If i go and kill her, the old man will find out who did it!

Well, i'm just going to have to take my chances!


	7. Chapter 7:Chaos in the LS River

'Where the hell are these guys?!' I say. We've been waiting for who knows how long and they still haven't shown up!

'I don't like this. Something isn't right.' Tyler says as Johnny and i look at eachother. Before we can say anything else, someone starts shooting at us!

'I got this! Get her out of here, boss!' Tyler says as he grabs a carbine rifle and shoots at them.

No way in hell, i'm not leaving him to die!

'Carly!' Tyler and Johnny yell as i grab a rocket launcher and fire several rockets at our assailants, scaring them off!

'Damn! Where did you find this girl, boss?' Tyler says, a look on his face reminding me of Trevor. Maybe i'm just seeing things...

Unknown p.o.v (After the firefight, Downtown Los Santos)

'How?! How is it so hard to get to that kid?!' I say after a few deep breaths. It was supposed to be simple! Kidnap her, make her answer for what she did and if she doesn't cooperate, kill her!

Now it's turned into world war three!

I pull out my phone and call him. 'Yeah, it didn't go so well. You still meeting them at the Yellow Jack inn tomorrow? Ok. Get rid of them by any means necessary, Smith.' I say, hanging up.

So little Carly wants to play a very dangerous game? She's in for a rough day tomorrow!

switch to Ivory's perspective

'Great. Aside from my little brother causing chaos all over San Andreas, now i have to deal with a kid who's connected to the Lost MC.' I say as i read the file. What in hell's name is Johnny Klebitz doing recruiting a teenage girl into his gang?

Either he's lost his mind or there's something about this girl that he's not telling anyone. I should've known when he avoided my initial questions about her a few days ago. 'Boss?' One of the guys says, snapping me out of my trance.

'Yeah, i know. It's not right considering that she's just a kid but she's pushed that guy and his group too far. Either they're amateurs or she grew up surrounded by people who know the business better than they do.' I say before standing up and showing him the picture. 'If this kid shows up before the meeting tomorrow, i want her brought to me immediately.' I say before he leaves.

Sorry kid but it's just business.

A few hours later( Back in Los Santos, Carly's p.o.v)

'Good, no one's here.' I say before Johnny, Tyler and i walk into the house, closing and locking the door and walk into the kitchen. We took a few wrong turns just to make sure that we weren't being followed and once we were sure that we were safe, we came back here.

'Something must've ticked you off enough to try and kill those guys. Care to explain what's going on or where you've been for the past few days?' Tyler says, opening the fridge and grabs a beer.

'Lying low...i got into a fight with another girl at school and accidentally set the science lab on fire.' I say casually as if he asked me how my day was going, despite the fact that the three of us were involved in a firefight a few hours ago.

Yeah, it's just been one chaotic thing after another during the past week.


	8. Chapter 8:What it used to be like

Flashback (11/4/96, Cipriani House in Saint Marks)

'I'm ok, Johnny.' Gionna says, trying not to move her injured shoulder too much as they watch the snow falling outside.

Liberty and Alderney had been torn apart by the riots and homes and businesses were either boarded up, destroyed or completely gone.

The surrogate siblings were lying low after Carmine's destruction and death at Fishmarket North just a few nights ago.

'I know you too well, sugar. You know that i'll never repeat anything that you tell me.' Johnny says.

'You took the blame for me and Lorenzo when we thought that Carmine was dead.' Gionna says.

'Not for Lorenzo, for you. I wasn't going to let you spend the rest of your life in prison.' Johnny says, putting his arms around her. He would always protect her.

2/2/13, De Santa Residence, 11:15am

'I heard about the riots back in 96 but i never knew what caused them.' Carly says, pulling her hair into a messy bun after getting dressed.

'Gionna saved my life that night. She's like you, you don't scare easily.' Johnny says before cradling her in his arms.

He had almost lost her last night and while it wasn't the first time, it scared the hell out of him.


	9. Chapter 9:First impressions

Yellow Jack inn (1:45pm, Carly's p.o.v)

'Nice shot, little miss.' One of the other patrons says after i throw another dart but i'm focused on the tension between Johnny and Ivory.

I walk over to them just as Ivory says that he didn't think that Johnny likes them that young and Johnny tackles him, a bar brawl breaking out.

'Cut it out, both of you!' I say as i try to pull them apart but Ivory throws me across the table and i end up crashing into the jukebox.

'Carly...' Johnny says, dropping Ivory and runs over to me, helping me up. Ivory starts trying to apologize but i walk over and punch him, knocking him to the ground before Johnny pulls me away.

'You...you little bitch.' Ivory says after standing up, blood pouring from his nose. 'It's not nice to hit a girl, asshole.' I say, unusually calm. Johnny isn't calm, threatening to kill him before we leave.

Switch to Ivory's p.o.v

'I'm ok, Janet.' I say after she hands me an ice pack and i put it on my throbbing nose.

I need better resources from the city.

That little violet eyed bitch hit me harder than i thought!


	10. Chapter 10:The chaos never stops

Carly's p.o.v after leaving the Yellow Jack inn

'Is there something wrong, officer?' Johnny says after the police officer approaches the driver's side. 'License and Vehicle Registration, sir. We have a report of a stolen van that matches this description.' The officer says. I try to avoid eye contact with him but he sees me anyway.

'You ok, little miss? There's glass in your hair.' He says before i look at him. 'I..i didn't realize that, officer.' I say, brushing the shards of glass out of my hair.

Oh, we're in trouble!

That Ivory punk probably called the cops after we left the bar! 'Everything's in order, Mr. Klebitz. Sorry about this but you can't be too careful nowadays.' The officer says, handing the License and Registration papers back to Johnny.

'It's ok, officer.' Johnny says, gently rubbing my arm to calm me down. 'You might want to have your friend checked out by a doctor. She looks a little pale. Drive safely now.' The officer says before he walks back to his car, gets in and drives off.

'That was too close. I thought that we were going to get hauled into the police station.' I say as Johnny starts the van again. 'That wasn't a traffic stop or the local police harassing me. Ivory's trying to have me arrested.' Johnny says before pulling back onto the freeway...right as another van crashes into us, knocking us out.

Switch to Johnny's p.o.v

'Damn! Carly, you ok?!' I say after regaining consciousness. 'Yeah. Probably just some drunken idiot.' Carly says, unbuckling her seatbelt and tries to open the door. 'Damn it! It's jammed!' She says before I unbuckle my seatbelt and kick the windshield until it breaks, grab her and climb out of the van, getting a few feet away before it explodes.

'Just who the hell did we piss off? Who is this guy?' Carly says as i look her over, the only injury being a very deep cut on her left side. 'Someone that i wish i never met.' I say, picking her up off of the ground.

At the Thorpe farm in Grapeseed

'Where the hell did she come from, Johnny?' Colin says as i put Carly on a nearby couch.  
'I can't explain right now, Colin. Can you find a med kit, please?' I say, grabbing a washcloth and press it on Carly's left side, just right above the waistband of her shorts.

She grinds her teeth together, refusing to cry out in pain. 'You know what you're doing, right?' Carly says as Colin returns with a med kit and Terry following behind him. ' I've seen some bad injuries but not this bad, baby girl.' I say, pressing some peroxide soaked gauze to the injured area.

She grabs onto the pillow underneath her but still refuses to cry out in pain, clamping her mouth shut and holding her breath. 'Carly, if you don't breathe, you could go into shock! You need to breathe!' I say before she screams, Terry grabbing her arms and Colin grabbing her legs, holding her down when she tries to get up and run.

She starts breathing normally as i finish patching her up.

Ivory's going to be a dead man when i find him!

'Good girl. You're going to be ok.' Terry says, brushing his hand against her hair to comfort her. It's bad enough that i pissed Smith off, now i have an innocent girl's blood on my hands!

Terry's p.o.v(later that evening)

' Is the kid ok?' Colin says. 'She passed out an hour ago. Johnny's keeping an eye on her.' I say as i throw Carly's blood stained clothes in the washer with enough laundry soap and shut it, turning the machine on.

Thankfully, the nurse that Clay's been hanging out with stitched Carly up and brought some antibiotics and painkillers with her.

She's a tough kid but that was too close of a call.


	11. Chapter 11: past and present collide

Trevor sat in his truck outside the Thorpe farm in Grapeseed, waiting for the door to open. If Ron was telling him the truth, then he was about to see a face that he hadn't seen in almost a decade...

Meanwhile (Carly's p.o.v)

Ok...this isn't my home. It's nice and cozy but there's no high pitched screaming or idiots playing video games at all hours of the night. Then it hits me...the Yellow Jack inn, me punching that asshole in the face after he sent me flying across a table and the chaos when Johnny and i were heading back into the city.

I manage to get out of the bed as an older woman walks into the room and helps me stand up. I almost jump out of my skin but she puts her hands on my shoulders and i relax. Mostly because i don't have any energy left to fight anyone right now.

'Take it easy now, little miss. You're too injured to walk.' She says as Terry walks into the room. 'I'm ok. I just need to find Johnny.' I say as the woman gently rubs my back in a motherly way.

It reminds me of how my mother used to comfort me when i was upset or injured but that was a long time ago.

'She's a stubborn one, ma. I forgot to mention that.' Terry says before all of us walk downstairs, finding Johnny asleep on the couch. 'He's ok. Poor boy was worried sick about you.' Mrs Thorpe says.

'He's a good man, Mrs Thorpe. I don't know what my life would be like if i hadn't met him.' I say, brushing a stray strand of hair off of the flannel shirt that i have on. I can't remember when i passed out but that'll have to wait.

'It's ok, Carly. You can call me Lorraine.' She says as i look at her. Before any of us can say anything, Johnny stirrs around. I walk over to him, carefully touching his shoulder.

Johnny's p.o.v

'Johnny...' I hear someone say and open my eyes, seeing Carly standing next to me. She's still pale but she seems ok. I stand up, wrapping my arms around her, scared to let her go.

Before i could say anything, a knock at the door startles us. I know exactly who it is and if he sees her, all hell is going to be unleashed!

Meanwhile (Ashley's p.o.v)

'A little girl? Are you out of your mind?' I say, not believing what Ron just said to me.

I believe the part where Johnny carjacked him but not the part where he was with a little girl or who the little girl is...oh, who am i trying to fool?! I grab my keys and walk out the door.

I know exactly who Johnny's with right now and it's time that i put an end to this!


	12. Chapter 12:Past and present part two

'Take Carly and hide her upstairs.' Johnny says after looking out the window, causing Carly to give him a confused look. 'Come on, kiddo.' Terry says, grabbing Carly and picks her up off the ground before taking her upstairs and returns a few seconds later and takes his mother into the garage.

Johnny then walks to the door, opening it to reveal Trevor Philips. 'What? no hello, may i come in?' He says after Trevor shoves him out of the way and walks into the house. 'The girl! Where the hell is she, Klebitz?!' Trevor says, an enraged look on his face.

Damn! He'll kill me if he finds her, Johnny thought.

'What girl? You're the creepy one Philips, not me.' Johnny says before Trevor tries to hit him, startled when Johnny grabs his arm and twists it, a sickening crack following.

'Either you've been smoking too much meth today or Ashley has but i was alone before you barged in here! You come back here again and you'll have a hell of a lot more to worry about than a broken arm!' He says before grabbing Trevor by his shirt and throws him out of the house, then slams the door shut after Trevor screams, gets into his truck and drives off.

'She can't ever find out that he's alive.' Johnny says as he walks upstairs and into the room, seeing Carly on the bed and holding a gun, a terrified look on her face.

'It's ok. The maniac's gone.' He says after carefully approaching Carly, takes the gun away and hugs her.

She was shaking even worse than earlier, which had Johnny worried about her safety.

She doesn't know that Trevor is alive and he was determined to keep it that way!

By any means necessary!


	13. Chapter 13:Paradise has it's dark side

De Santa Residence, 1:15am

'She's got to answer her phone eventually.' Amanda says after calling Carly again with no answer. The woman downs the rest of the wine in her glass before pouring some more.

'It's not that i wish i never had children...i just wish that i had different ones.' She says before drinking the wine, trying to convince herself that Carly will stop giving her the cold shoulder.

Denial's a powerful thing, even more powerful than wine and valium combined.

Meanwhile (Carly's p.o.v)

'It's almost like i'm back in North Yankton.' I say as Johnny and i sit down on the bed.

'Strangers would come up to your house and ask your dad where some little girl was hiding out at, darling?' He says before i playfully swat at him, hitting his shoulder.

'Ow! That kind of hurt, little lady.' He says before wrapping his arms around my shoulders as i rest my head against his torso.

'My life was never normal but my family and i were always close to eachother before moving to LS. Paradise has a way of bringing out a dark side in every one of us, Johnny.' I say, my voice serious.

Too serious for someone my age.


	14. Chapter 14: For the last time!

'This isn't right. Turn around and go back home, Butler.' Ashley says to herself. She looks in the mirror and starts to turn the car when she hears a creaking noise and looks back at the house, seeing two people walking to a van.

'Ron wasn't kidding...damn you, Johnny!' She says, slamming her fist against the car horn, which startles the smaller of the two. 'It's ok. It's probably one of the neighbors, baby girl.' Ashley hears Johnny say and sees him rubbing the younger one's back.

Carly isn't convinced, pulling out a gun and shoots at the car, shattering the windshield and scaring the hell out of Ashley, who opens the door and jumps out of the car, lying on the ground until the gunfire stops. 'What the hell did you do that for?!' Ashley yells as she gets up and storms over to them.

'Ash, back the hell off! Carly, get in the van!' Johnny says, pulling Ashley away from Carly. 'Who the hell are you?!' Carly yells, refusing to drop her gun. After what happened earlier, she wasn't going to let her guard down.

' I should be the one asking you that question, you crazy bitch!' Ashley says, breaking free from Johnny and tackles Carly to the ground, both of them beating the hell out of eachother with Carly getting the upper hand, flipping Ashley onto the ground and starts choking her before Johnny breaks it up.

'Enough! Both of you need to knock it off before you end up killing eachother!' He says after pulling Carly off of Ashley. 'Johnny...' Ashley says, picking herself up off of the ground. 'I don't want to hear it, Ashley! I'm done with your excuses!' Johnny says before opening the door and puts Carly in the van, slamming the door shut and walks over to the drivers side, gets in and drives off, leaving Ashley standing there alone.

In Johnny's mind, it would be for the last time!


	15. Chapter 15:He'll always protect his kids

The drive back into the city was quiet, with Carly trying to figure out what to say and Johnny wondering if he should tell her why his and Ashley's relationship is the way that it is. Now right now but she's going to ask me eventually, he thought as he glances at her, knowing that when she was quiet that she had something on her mind and it was probably a way to take Ivory Smith down after what happened.

They had pulled up into the driveway at the same time that Michael had opened the door and rushed to the van as Carly got out of it, both of them hugging eachother. 'You both have some explaining to do. Lets talk inside the house.' Michael says as Johnny gets out of the van.

They walk into the house and Carly looks around to make sure that it's just them. All she could hear was Jimmy's video game but he wasn't shouting at anyone.

He probably didn't notice that she was gone for most of the day.

'We weren't trying to scare anyone but when we were heading back into the city earlier, someone ran us off of the road.' Carly says before pulling the hem of her shirt up and showing Michael the stitches. 'It looks worse than it is, daddy.' She says before they sit down.

'I've had some bad injuries Carly but that's worse than just a little cut.' Michael says. 'I'm ok. I'm tough like you are dad. I can handle myself.' Carly says as Amanda walks in and they look at eachother. This wasn't going to end well but they knew that they have to try and talk to eachother.

'If you were ok, you wouldn't have any injuries like that.' Amanda says. So much for a rational discussion between mother and daughter! Carly stands up, ready to let a week's worth of rage out on Amanda but Johnny grabbed her before she could do anything crazy!

'Oh, so now you care?! You said that i was a mistake, that i'm too much like dad and nothing like you!' Carly says before the pain overwhelms her as the stitches dig into her skin, Johnny helping her sit back down as Amanda leaves and Michael goes to get some ice. 'Everything's going to be ok, baby girl.' Michael says after walking back to Carly and putting the ice pack on her injury to try to comfort her, both of them fighting their tears.

He didn't care how Amanda was feeling right now!

He wouldn't be anything like his father!

His kids deserve better than that!


	16. Chapter 16:What can't be taken back

Flashback( 1/28/13, De Santa Residence, 2:15pm)

'Enough! I end up coming home with my left hand and fingers burned and all you care about is the school slapping a lawsuit against us?! Why in the world do you treat me differently than Jimmy and Tracey?! What could i've done that makes you stop loving me?!' Carly yells as Amanda puts her glass of wine down and mutters something under her breath.

'What was that?' Carly says before Amanda looks up at her.

Did she really just hear her mother say that?!

'You were born! That's what you did that screwed up my life!' Amanda yells, seeing the look on Carly's face but doesn't care.

'I never wanted a third child, Carly! You're too much like your father! You were a mistake that i wish that i had never made!' She says.

'That's why you don't love me? Ok, Amanda. Now it all makes sense. You're not a mother because no mother would ever feel that way about any of their children.' Carly says stoically before leaving the house.

She wasn't going to give that woman the satisfaction of seeing how much that she had hurt her!


	17. Chapter 17:Where everything went wrong

Be careful what you wish for is what uncle Trevor used to say to me when i was little. Yeah, the house was quiet for once.

Too damn quiet.

No noise from Jimmy's video game, Tracey was with her newest fling and i don't know where mom went off to.

I could hear dad and Johnny talking but i focused on Vinewood Zombie instead, trying to keep myself distracted.

It wasn't always like this.

Hell, we weren't a normal family to begin with but we didn't fight every damn day when we were living back in North Yankton.

Brad, Uncle T and that botched bank robbery! No one ever talks about it but that's where it all went wrong...when Brad was killed.

He was stupid enough to walk in front of that bullet.

It was his own fault...wait, why am i thinking like this?!

Dad and Uncle T would've taken the bullet for him.

Would they?


	18. Chapter 18:Enemies from hell

Mount Zonah Medical Center E.R, 5:15am, Michael's p.o.v

'Son of a bitch! I'm going to kill Ivory when i find him!' Carly says, trying not to move when the doctors stitch up her left side again. Whoever the hell Ivory Smith is, he's crossed the line!

I should've never opened the front door!

Actually, i should've shot the guy when he showed up with a Sicilian deep dish pizza from Al Dente's. What pizza place is open this early anyway?!

(( 'We didn't order anything from Al Dente's. They're not even open this early.' Carly says after Michael walks into the kitchen, setting the box down on the table and causing it to explode, knocking himself, Carly and Johnny across the room, resulting in the fire alarm going off and deafening screams from the neighbors.

'You two ok?' Michael says as Carly and Johnny stand up, coughing from the smoke. Michael stands up, grabbing a fire extinguisher and aims it at the flames, putting them out. 'Who the hell did you two piss off?!' He says.

'To put it this way, someone who won't stop until anyone who pisses him off ends up six feet under!' Carly says, leaning against what's left of the granite countertop as Michael rips part of his shirt off, running over to her and press it on the reinjured area as Johnny grabs his cellphone and calls 911 and Jimmy runs downstairs, asking what the hell happened!

Whoever this person is, he's starting to remind Michael of Trevor. Scratch that, no one on this earth is as dangerous as Trevor Philips!))

Meanwhile (Amanda's p.o.v)

'Everyone who was in the house has been taken to Mount Zonah Medical Center, Mrs De Santa but the house and surrounding areas are being blocked off while we try to find this guy.' One of the officers says.

'Did anyone say who could've done this?!' I say, trying not to think of the worst case scenario. I should've never said what i did to my daughter and now i almost lost her! I run back to my car, get in and drive off without waiting for an answer!

A half hour later (Ivory's p.o.v)

'Are you kidding me?! I had everything covered and Klebitz and the bitch still managed to get out alive?!' I yell, picking up a lamp and throw it against the wall. I don't get it, no one should've survived that! I pick up the phone and dial her number.

Nothing else has worked so far so lets see how they try to survive her of all people!

'Hey, Cat. It's me. No, she and Klebitz are still alive..yeah, i...i know if you can survive a helicopter explosion, anyone can survive anything which means that we have to come up with a backup plan. See you later, love.' I say before hanging up.

How hard can it be to kill someone?!


	19. Chapter 19:Over my dead body!

Carly's p.o.v, 5:25am

'I'm ok, now let me out of here so i can go find Carly!' I hear Johnny say as i walk down the hallway and into the room that he's in.

'You worry too much, John boy.' I say, making him look up at me. He unstraps the blood pressure cuff on his arm, gets off of the gurney and runs over to me, picking me up off of the ground and hugs me as the nurse and doctor leave us by ourselves.

Before we could say anything, we hear gunshots and screaming and Johnny hangs on to me as we run for the nurses station, taking cover. 'What the hell's going on?!' Johnny says as Jimmy and dad sit down next to us.

'Some lunatics just charged in here with automatic weapons!' Jimmy screams and i put my hand over his mouth, shutting him up. Ivory's gone too damn far this time!

The only way he's going to stop is if i end up dead!

'Dad, keep him calm! If we panic, we won't get out of this alive!' I whisper, grabbing my Micro SMG from underneath my to live or die in LS tank top.

'What the hell are you thinking?!' Johnny whispers, grabbing my arm.

'I'm going to find a way to get us out of this! The only way for Ivory to beat me is to kill me and we both know that i'm not going down without a fight!' I say as he lets go of me.

'I know that you're hiding in here, Carly! Come on out!' I hear Ivory say and stand up, seeing him and a woman terrorizing the hostages.

'You found me, Smith. Now let everyone else go. They don't need to be scarred for life because of what's about to happen.' I say, aiming the gun at him, which catches the mystery woman's attention.

'That's her?! That little thing?!' She says in disbelief.

Arrogance, actually.

'You've got some damn nerve underestimating me, lady. You see, this guy's tried to kill me twice in the past two days...all because i broke his nose. He hasn't had much luck.' I say, smirking at both of them and then shoot the woman twice in the arm, causing her to scream and drop her gun, which goes off and almost hits Jimmy.

'Catalina!' Ivory yells, turning his attention to her, then looks back at me, shooting at me three times. I duck and pick up a scalpel, throwing it at him and it lodges itself into his right shoulder. 'You bitch!' He yells, shooting at me again and i shoot back at him, hitting him in the same shoulder as everyone either runs for cover or to the door.

'Get off of me!' I hear a familiar voice yell.

'Tracey!' I say, turning my attention to Ivory, who's holding my sister hostage. We look at eachother, she bites his hand and ducks out of the way as i shoot Ivory in the torso, causing him to fall to the ground. I walk out from behind the desk, kicking Ivory and Catalina's guns away as Tracey picks up the gun, aiming it at Catalina.

'One wrong move bitch and i'll put one right between your eyes.' Tracey says as Johnny, Jimmy and dad come out from the desk, Johnny grabbing Ivory's gun and aims it at him. 'Is it over?' I hear Jimmy say as he and dad walk over to us.

'LSPD! Everyone drop their weapons!' We hear several officers say as they charge in. Ivory and Catalina are taken away by doctors to get treated for their injuries and each of us who are holding guns set them on the countertop.

'They're not going to do that again, Jimmy.' I say, taking a deep breath and run my fingers through my hair...

(There's chapter nineteen and an out of character moment from Tracey. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible...)


	20. Chapter 20:I've known worse people

Unknown p.o.v (Mount Zonah Medical Center, 5:40am)

'Yeah, i can't make it back right now. There was a gunfight in the E.R...the girl pulled her jacket on and her hood over her head so i can't really get a good look at her.' I say, seeing the kid leaning against the wall.

I don't know how she managed to sneak a gun past hospital security but i would probably be dead right now if she hadn't shot those two lunatics!

Maybe i can convince the others that she could be useful but i'm not sure how to approach her. Poor kid looks like she's been up for several days straight. 'I'll try, A.' I say before hanging up and walk over to her.

'Your friend's freaking out, isn't he?' She says, looking up but doesn't pull the hood off of her head. Well, she was only a few feet away so i'm not surprised that she heard me.

'Yeah. That was impressive how you managed to handle yourself earlier.' I say as she reluctantly pulls the hood off of her head and i see how young she really is. She should be focusing on her future, not causing chaos all over San Andreas.

'Are you going to tell me your...' She says before her phone rings. 'Sorry, i have to take this.' She says, grabbing her phone and answering it. ' _What kid her age uses House Of The Rising Sun as a_ _ringtone_?' I thought, hearing part of her conversation before she says that she'Il meet up with him later and hangs up, putting her phone away.

'Boyfriend?' I say before she glances at me again. If she senses that something's wrong, this is only going to end one way.

'Just a friend. He saw the news and freaked out too. Well, i better make sure that everyone that i'm here with is ok.' She says before walking away. Ok, so that didn't go wrong but she's got her guard up and with her being associated with Klebitz, it's going to make things harder.

Switch to Carly's perspective

'That was downright weird.' I say as i walk down the hallway, putting as much distance between me and the guy and walk over to Johnny. If i don't find a way to get this under control, me and everyone else i know are screwed!

'Hey, baby girl.' Johnny says, putting his arms around me. We have to find some way to get rid of Ivory Smith but the guy's a damn cockroach, he keeps coming back!

This is only going to end one way, with one of us in the ground!

Screw what Ivory's thinking, i've known worse people that would make him run off screaming like a little bitch!


	21. Chapter 21:One mystery solved

Johnny's p.o.v _,_ 5:45am

'What did that guy want?' I ask Carly. Maybe i'm being overly protective but something's not right. Smith and that woman just terrorized an E.R full of innocent people and yet Carly and i are being treated like criminals!

'I don't want to know.' Carly says before lowering her voice and says that she was about to shoot the guy when Tyler called, asking her what happened. I don't blame her but if she had shot him, she'd be in the back of a cop car right now!

I notice that the guy is watching us and tighten my grip on Carly.

No one's ripping her away from me! No one!

Switch to Mystery person's p.o.v

Either Smith has gone crazy or there's something about those two that set him off! I'm going to have to wait until he's out of surgery to get an answer so i just walk down the hallway, seeing Lester.

'I was hoping that you hadn't killed her.' He says. _'Did you know her in a past life, Lester?'_ I thought, glancing back at Klebitz and the girl before looking back at Lester.

'The kid's ok. She actually saved my ass tonight.' I say, trying to sound convincing.

Yeah, now i just need to convince the others not to kill her! No need to cut her life short before she's had a chance to make something of herself!

'Good. Now maybe you or Alex won't kill her, Evan.' Lester says, much to my surprise.

Why am i surprised? It's Lester, of course he figured out mine and my brother's names.

(It took a while but there's one of the mystery guys. Evan's younger brother Alex will reappear soon.)


	22. Chapter 22:Deal with the devil

Carly's p.o.v, 6:15am

'That's all we need for now, Miss De Santa. We'll call you if we have more questions.' Officer Vasquez says, gently patting my shoulder before standing up and walking to one of the other officers.

I'm surprised that she didn't arrest me but she's probably been through shootouts before.

'Did that go ok, sugar?' Johnny says before he sits next to me and puts an arm around my shoulders. I don't completely trust the police force in this town either.

How they handled the Davis High shooting last year is an example but i'd rather not think about that.

Damn...i actually did like that school.

'Carly? You ok, baby girl?' He says, snapping me out of my trance. 'Yeah. It's been a long few days.' I say, resting my head against his shoulder. The shootout between Ivory and me, Tracey being held hostage, the incident from earlier in the week...have i made some kind of deal with the devil?

'Get some rest, baby girl. I'm not going anywhere.' I hear Johnny say before i drift off to sleep, feeling him brushing his lips against my forehead and gently kissing it.

Switch to Amanda's p.o.v

' _I don't want him hanging around my daughter_ _!'_ I thought, not caring how hypocritical that is. If Carly ends up in trouble, she should be able to turn to me but i blew that all to hell!

Thanks to me caring more about that stupid private school potentially slapping us with a lawsuit, i said the worst thing that a mother could say to their child!

I was Carly's age once and my mother called me a mistake!

Turns out, that would be the last thing that she ever said to me.

I don't know why but i checked on my mother later that night and i found her in her room, dead, her hand holding onto an empty liquor bottle. I didn't feel anything because she had slowly been destroying herself after my dad ran off, leaving me to deal with her.

I packed up everything that i owned and took off to the bus station. The last stop was North Yankton and that's where i started over, met and married Michael and we had a beautiful family together.

Part of me wishes that we never took that deal with the F.I.B but where would we be now if we hadn't?


	23. Chapter 23: Not so calm before the storm

A while later ( **Alex's p.o.v, 7:05am, Apartment on Alta street** )

'So this girl nearly kills me but turns around and saves your ass during a shootout. Now you want me to back off?! Do you know what Ivory will do to us if we double cross him?!' I say, standing up as carefully as possible.

Damn...she really beat the hell out of me! Evan better start explaining because i'm still tempted to kill that bitch! If she's crazy enough to shoot Ivory, then we're screwed!

'I'm not saying that, i'm saying that we should...' Evan says before i punch him.

'That bitch damn near killed me! Just because she shot Ivory doesn't make her an angel!' I yell before he punches me.

Yeah, we're always having fights like these but i'm not losing another family member because he decided to try and talk to the girl like she's a normal kid!

'Calm down, you lunatics! I think that i have found someone who can explain this but you'll have to promise not to kill her.' Lester says as we glance at him.

' I want an explanation but i can't make any promises.' I say. 'Alright but one wrong move and she won't be held responsible for what she does.' Lester says before opening the door and letting Carly and Johnny in.

'It's been a long time, Lester.' Carly says as lightning flashes outside, the rain intensifying as well. She then glances at me and i'm finding it hard to look away from her eyes!

The storm outside is getting stronger but if...no...when things go wrong, the resulting storm is going to shake Los Santos to its core!


	24. Chapter 24:Capable of anything!

**Michael's p.o.v, Rockford Hills Hotel, Penthouse 12, 7:20am**

'I turned away from them for a second, Amanda! Carly was asleep, i didn't think that she'd wake up and find the guy who tried to kill us!' I yell, frustrated.

We're in a hotel because our house is a crime scene and my wife is getting on my fucking nerves!

I don't know, how do i explain to my wife that our daughter just tried to murder someone who was lying in a hospital bed?!

Well, Ivory wasn't exactly helpless either and for the love of all things holy, i hope that whoever does kill him enjoys it!

 **Flashback (6:40am, 5th floor, room 1598)**

'Ivory...oh, you psycho...' Carly says hauntingly, grabbing the pillow that fell onto the floor as Ivory opens his eyes. Was she really about to do this and think that she could walk away clean?! Maybe he shouldn't have pissed her off when he tried to kill her!

'You...you wouldn't kill someone who's lying in a hospital bed. Would you? Are you really that cold blooded?' Ivory says, trying to reason with her but the look in her eyes chilled him to the bone!

'You tried to kill me. Several times, actually. Don't think of it as coldness, Smith. Besides...you'll be burning in hell soon.' Carly says, pushing the pillow on Ivory's face and holding it down as he starts scratching and kicking at her, his screaming muffled but the monitor he's hooked up to is going crazy as Michael runs in, pulling Carly off of Ivory.

'No! He needs to die!' Carly yells, breaking free just as Ivory lunges at her, only for Michael to punch him and grab him, throwing him across the room as Johnny runs in, pulling Carly away so she doesn't get hurt again.

'Let him handle it, baby girl.' Johnny says as hospital security run in and physically restrain Michael.

'You ever fucking come near my daughter again and i'll kill you, you son of a bitch!' Michael yells at Ivory, who manages to stand up and backs against the wall, breathing heavily.

 **Carly's p.o.v, Apartment on Alta street, 7:25am**

'I...i've got to hand it to you, that took guts kid.' The one who introduced himself as Evan says. His brother Alex hasn't said a word since i finished telling them what happened.

Wow...who knew that something like that could send someone into silence.


	25. Chapter 25: Welcome to hell

(( ' _What in hell's name is this place?'_ Ivory thought as he opens his eyes and takes in his surroundings. He tried to move his arms and legs but stopped once he realized that he was tied to a chair. 'Ok, Klebitz. This isn't funny! I never thought of you as a kidnapper, Johnny boy!' Ivory says.

 _No answer? Maybe it's not him,_ Ivory thought.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone burning his face with a oxy hydro cutter, making him scream until it stops and the person steps out of the shadows. He glanced at himself, seeing a collection of bruises, cuts and burn marks. The man then looked at his violet eyed captor, her skin completely void of bruises and cuts from the explosion. Her eyes had a haunted look in them.

Actually, it was more than haunted. They were empty, the light was gone.

'This your idea or did Johnny put you up to it? You're not a kidnapper, Carly.' Ivory says, convinced that this kid couldn't really be behind this. Those illusions were disrupted the second she punched him across the face, knocking a tooth out and making him scream again, blood pouring out of his mouth.

'You shouldn't have done what you did to me and Johnny, trying to kill both of us. Somehow, we survived but you pissed off the wrong people.' Carly says before walking to a table and hooks some jumper cables to a car battery.

'Oh, don't you...' Ivory says before Carly walks back to him, stuffing a washcloth into his mouth and shutting him up. He was starting to panic, trying to free himself from the chair.

' I'm not normally a violent person, Ivory. You see, you pushed me too far.' Carly says, hooking the clips to Ivory's body, one below his waist, the other onto his torso, right where his heart is. ' _She's going to kill me!'_ Ivory thought before Carly says welcome to hell and turns the car battery on, making Ivory scream in horror as the light in his eyes slips away...))

Ivory woke up in a panic, breathing heavily and his heart racing. 'It was just a dream...it was all just a dream.' He says before lying back down. Carly wasn't a cold blooded killer...was she?

Unfortunately, he knew that what happened earlier wasn't a dream and that wasn't going to be the last time he saw either her or Johnny.


	26. Chapter 26:You never stop worrying

**Johnny's p.o.v, Apartment on Alta street, 8:10am**

'Sorry. It took a while finding the place.' Tyler says after he walks in and walks over to us. Carly hesitantly takes her eyes off of the Ramos brothers and turns to Tyler, a tired smile on her face.

'No problem. How was Las Venturas, T?' Carly says as they hug.

'Quiet, which is rare for the city.' Tyler says before they let go and he turns his attention to Lester. 'You used to work with Carly's dad back in North Yankton, right?' He says.

'That's true, Tyler. I believe that you know Evan and Alex Ramos.' Lester says as the brothers put their glasses of whiskey down and looks at them before they walk over and join in on the conversation.

'Civil, so far. Seems like yesterday that i wasn't getting into this kind of trouble.' Carly says, keeping a close eye on them. I have a feeling that she has something in mind and it's not a good thing.

'Are you sure that they won't kill us, sugar?' I say, trying to put her at ease. After all, she was only defending herself because Ivory let his anger take over.

'Ivory's our main problem. We just keep the Ramos brothers at arms length for now.' Carly says, the tone of her voice meaning that she's brushing these guys off.

I just hope that she knows what she's doing.

 **Switch to Alex's p.o.v**

' _Maybe Evan's right. After all, i did threaten her._ ' I thought, looking at the kid, who seems unwilling to look away and once again, i find it hard to look away from those eyes of hers.

She seems innocent.

Harmless.

Well, almost harmless.

She kind of reminds me of my cousin at that age...but i don't have time to get caught up in childhood memories.

 **Meanwhile ( Amanda's p.o.v, 8:15am)**

'She's not going to answer and i don't blame her.' I say, putting my phone down and lying down on the bed. I just hope that Michael finds her and brings her back here safely, biker friends or no biker friends.

Damn...i don't even know where to start off my apology, if she'll accept it.

Saying i'm sorry is not good enough because it never really fixes anything and i know that first hand. If i had listened to what my daughter was trying to tell me, maybe our on ce unbreakable mother daughter bond wouldn't be so fragile.

No...i'm not sure that i can fix this.

 **Michael's p.o.v, 8:18am**

'Thanks, Hayden. Just let me know if you hear from her or if she shows up at your house.' I say before hanging up and continue driving around, looking for any sign of my little girl. My little girl's not really little anymore.

I know that she can handle herself away from us for a few nights. I spent several nights crashing in hotel rooms and rundown buildings just to stay off of the grid.

Still, i can't help but worry.

That's the thing about being a parent, you worry about your kids no matter how old they get or how independent they are.

I wish that i was that resilient when i was sixteen.


	27. Chapter 27: She can never forget

_(( 'Brad?!'_ Carly mouths to herself after hearing his voice. The seven year old poked her head around the corner after hearing Brad say that he's going to check around back. She then hears a gunshot and him screaming, seeing him fall into the snow, writhing in pain as Michael checks on him, the angry shouting from Trevor barely audible because of the wind being piercing loud.

Carly turns around and runs as fast as her skinny legs and thick coat would let her, stopping when she's sure that it's safe and hides behind a rundown building, her heart pounding. She was in too much shock to cry. To her, it all seemed like a bad dream.

'Brad...' She says numbly, the bitter cold Feburary wind whipping past her face and blowing her light brown curls away from it. She closes her eyes, praying that it was just a nightmare...))

'No!' Carly screams, bolting upright as Johnny puts his arms around her, cradling her close to him and glaring at Evan and Alex when they give them confused looks. Both brothers back off as Carly buries her face into Johnny's shirt, avoiding Tyler and Lester's concerned faces.

'Shh..it's alright, sugar. It was just a bad dream.' Johnny says, brushing his hand against Carly's hair in an attempt to soothe her.

' _No...it's_ _not...Brad's dead.'_ Carly thought.

She shouldn't have been running around outside that day but she was and she witnessed Brad's last moments alive.

All she wanted to do was forget but she never could.


End file.
